


"Flash and Shutter."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Assistant!Harry, Blow Job, Drama Teacher!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Model!Zayn, Photographer!Liam, Rimming, Smut, assistant!Jade, makeup and hair stylist!Eleanor, personal trainer!Niall, stylist!Perrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam is a photographer and zayn is a model then things starts to get dirty when zayn has to do a nude photoshoot . Lemme know when you finish so I can take it from ya :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Flash and Shutter."

Liam is going to kill Louis. 

Why did he let his best friend talk him into going out last night? Louis knew he had an important shoot the following morning, some friend he is. The wanker. He wakes up cradling his pounding head, he’s pretty sure it’s going to take him a month to get rid of this hangover and Liam is going to kill Louis. His mouth tastes like he’s been eating garbage for his entire life, he’s definitely in-need of a tall glass of water, two powerful painkillers and two litres of Listerine. Did he mention he’s going to kill Louis?

His brain is rattling with every blare of his mobile which is charging on his bedside table and how did he even manage to put his phone on charge? He rolls over, still holding his head, and literally pulls himself out of bed, he has the motivation of a snail at the moment and he can already tell it’s going to be a long day. Normally he doesn’t drink on a week day, but it was a special occasion and Louis jutted out his bottom lip and pulled the puppy dog eyes, and Liam couldn’t say no to that face. He normally gets up without an alarm but he obviously knew he would struggle and set one before hand; he gives himself a mental pat on the back for being prepared. Once he’s standing on two feet, albeit a bit wobbly, like he’s still off his face, he makes his way to the bathroom and practically leans against the wall while he takes a leak. He thinks he falls asleep again but another blare from his phone jolts him awake. He strips himself of his boxers and all but throws himself in the shower; trying to wash the smell of cheap perfume, stale beer, sweat and grime off his skin.

When he steps out of the shower, he feels somewhat human again, but his head still feels like it’s being trampled on by a heard of elephants. He’s definitely killing Louis. Liam throws a fluffy navy blue towel around his hips and makes his way back to his bedroom. The sun is coming up over the horizon, making London glow is a warm due of orange and yellow which obviously makes his whole room glow in the pretty light through the window. He drops his towel, preferring to air dry, but he immediately regrets it and he will not admit this to anyone but he lets out a rather girlish yelp when he sees Jade sitting on his bed with a rather amused look on her face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He manages before picking up his towel and hastily throwing it back around himself. He wants to go to work today knowing his assistant wasn't sitting on his bed and had seen him in his birthday suit. 

Jade flicked her dark purple hair back behind her shoulder and stands up before stalking over to Liam’s wardrobe. “Louis called me and asked me to come over to see if you were still alive.” 

Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser, dousing himself in a adequate amount of deodorant, plus a splash of his favourite cologne. He also spots a bottle of water and two Advil pills to accompany it. Liam smiles and downs them in one go before opening his drawers to find a pair of boxers. He plucks the first pair he sees out and pulls them on before dropping his towel. 

“How thoughtful of him,” Liam muses dryly. 

Jade just chuckles and turns to him, “you never drink like that Payno, why last night? You knew you had to be up early.”

Liam just shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the bed where Jade had laid out his clothes for him. She was like a mother and Liam didn’t know whether or not he liked it. Although, there was a reason why he hired her. She was beautiful, caring, funny and an amazing assistant; she was organized, efficient, punctual and quick. If Liam was straight, he would totally ask her out and probably marry her, but he’s as straight as a cooked noodle. Jade also had an eye for fashion and she had picked out something stylish but very simple, Jade never lets Liam look like a slob which he is grateful for because if he had it his way, he’d rock up to his place of work in a pair of sweats, slippers and a creased t-shirt. But that’s never the case with Jade. He stalks over to his made bed – which he does not remember doing – and sees a pair of tight – but not so tight that one day he’ll still be able to have kids – jeans with strategically placed rips in the knees, his favourite Batman t-shirt and a red plaid shirt that he’d wear at the beginning of the shoot but would probably be wrapped around his waist at the end of it. And for shoes it was his beloved Doc Martins. 

“You’ve got ten minutes before you have to leave; your tea is in the kitchen and there’s also a bacon sarney from that cafe you like. I’ll see you at eight o’clock Mr. Payne.” And then she’s gone. Ten minutes? It’s only seven forty five. But then he remembers where the shoot is. Fucking Hell.

“Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you Miss. Thirlwall.”

“Yeah yeah! Get your arse into gear, Payne!”

And then he hears the front door close with a bang which rattles the window.. He shakes his head fondly at her and makes his way downstairs. So, he’s kind of in love with his two story studio/apartment. As soon as he walked into the empty space, he saw himself living here. Okay, so maybe he only applied for the mortgage because of the floor to ceiling windows. Two bedrooms were on the upper level of the studio, both rooms facing the window; one he uses as his room and the other as a studio; the light he gets through them is amazing and it creates awesome natural shadows and allows Liam to work at any time of the day. And downstairs is an open plan kitchen, dining and living room. Plus another bathroom pushed into the corner; it was beautiful and Liam was in the middle of paying off the mortgage, sure it was a hefty amount but he wouldn’t change it, plus it’s not like he goes around and throws his money around. Unlike Louis, Liam has a savings account. 

He went into his kitchen and sure enough, there was a cuppa tea and a bacon sandwich drenched in tomato sauce – just the way he liked it – sitting on the bench. Liam decides to give Jade a generous raise this week. He also saw his equipment all packed up and waiting near the door. 

God bless Jade Thirlwall. 

He downs his tea and devours his breakfast before rushing back upstairs to brush his teeth and to make sure his hair is decent before he grabs his satchel. He makes sure his laptop was in there, along with the charger before plucking his phone off charge and making sure he had his keys and wallet. He bounced back downstairs and gathered his gear before hauling arse out of his studio apartment and making it down to the garage. He unlocks his 2012 Toyota Hilux SR5 MY12 and throws – well, he doesn’t actually throw – his stuff in the back before hopping in the front and starting it and ripping it out of the parking garage and making his way to work. 

-x-

Zayn had no idea his life would be like this. People buzzing around him, photo shoots, events that were over glitzy and glamourous, expensive clothing and three people to follow him around everywhere, well, they were needed technically; Eleanor was his makeup artist and hair stylist, Perrie was his stylist and Harry was his assistant and best friend. But still, who thought the geeky recluse Zayn Malik , of Hall Cross High would become one of the most known models in the UK and in parts of Europe. Not him, that’s for sure. He was eighteen when he got his first gig and then it just snowballed.

He was currently sitting in a chair, in front of a mirror, wearing nothing but a white robe while Eleanor danced around him; covering him in some expensive MAC foundation, before a light contour and a translucent powder to set it all before she grooms his beard and eye brows. When she puts the tweezers away, he makes to leave but Eleanor pushes him back down and applies a small amount of a dark pink chap stick over his lips. Cherry flavoured. 

“ _Now_ you’re done.” Eleanor says as she pats his shoulder with a small smile to her pretty face.

Zayn smiles sincerely before removing himself from the uncomfortable chair and heads towards Perrie. There were racks of clothes that Perrie had to chose from, even though she’s told what he needs to wear. Sometimes, Perrie would nearly combust with the amount of pressure that lies on her shoulders. Zayn doesn’t have to do much really, he gets paid to stand in front of a camera and to look like some Greek God. And sometimes all Eleanor needs to do is dust a powder foundation over him, or dab a little concealer over a spot that Zayn had woke up with that morning. Harry has to sort out his meetings and appearances, and okay, maybe Perrie’s and Harry’s job are the same, because important people trust Perrie to chose the clothes Zayn wears everywhere; shoots, award shows, conferences, even to his sister’s wedding, which was completely unnecessary but Perrie did such an amazing job. Zayn trusts Harry to get him where he needs to be and to tell him what they’re doing on a particular day, so all in all, he guesses Perrie’s and Harry’s jobs are equally stressful. 

When he walks into her “space,” and instead of making her way through the wracks of clothes lining the wall, she’s sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs with a worried look on her face. Zayn walks over to the little mini fridge in the corner and plucks himself a bottle of water. He uncaps the bottle, enjoying the snap of the seel being broken, and takes a sip. He’s looking at Perrie with a dubious look after he finishes taking a sip of his water.

“You’re not tellin’ me somthin’ Pez.” He accuses. “Spill.”

Perrie sighs and looks up at him, “alright, but,” she stands up and walks towards him, worried expression on her face and panic in her massive blue eyes. “Just remember how good this campaign will be for your career.” 

Zayn just raises a perfectly groomed eye brow at her.

“They only want you clothed for one half of the shoot…” 

And, okay, he wasn’t expecting that. “And naked-“

Zayn holds up his hand and nods his head with his eyes closed. “Yeah, I get it Pez.” He sighs before he sits down and puts his head into his hands. Water forgotten.

He had been fully clothed for most of his career, save from a few underwear campaigns. But fully naked? For the world to see? For his family to see? Oh good God. This was his worst nightmare. He could either grow a pair of balls and do it and not think about what his own mother was going to say or he could grow a vagina and back out and lose one of the best opportunities he’ll ever have.

Groaning, he agrees to it and Perrie’s eyes widened comically and maybe there was a little admiration too because she knew how he felt about this, how he didn't like exposing himself in that kind of way.

“Okay,” Perrie voice, clapping her hands and walking over to the as Zayn would call it, “Monochrome Street.” “They want you in just a simple pair of black skinny jeans,” she muses and plucks a pair of Gucci jeans from the rack and places them in Zayn’s awaiting arms. “And a simple white t-shirt,” again, pulling a Gucci t-shirt off the rack and placing it atop of Zayn’s jeans. “And here is a pair of socks and Nikes and a few necklaces.” She gives them to Zayn and smiles. “Shoo.” She motions with her hands and Zayn just signs and goes behind the curtain to change. 

Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Yves Saint Laurent, Prada, Dior, Chanel, and the rest of high end designer names. Never in a million years did he think he’d be wearing Gucci, let alone for said brands to argue over who Zayn wears next. 

He pulls on the jeans and looks in the mirror, he tries not to think about how the whole room is going to see his junk. The jeans are snug around his hips and accentuate his perky bum and okay, maybe he likes wearing flashy clothes because, let’s be serious, people would give their right arm and their souls for a chance to wear designer clothes. He tugs the t-shirt over his head without disturbing his hair – Eleanor would have his head for messing up his hair – and he tries not to get makeup on his clean shirt because Perrie would somehow also have his head because she probably doesn’t have a spare he can whack on. He pulls it over his chest and downs his ripped stomach, it took him ages to get a six pack, his personal trainer, Niall, an Irish dude with brown hair that’s dyed blonde and blue eyes plus he’s really cute, charming and can have any girl or guy wrapped around his little finger, Zayn should know, he’s been there, but it was only a drunk hook up in Greece one time. It took him weeks of exerting himself of doing shit Niall told him to do. Plus a strict diet of chicken, salads, along with fruit and nuts, not to mention he drank his weight in water and sometimes he would substitute meals for those artificial flavoured protein shakes when he couldn’t be bothered to cook for himself. It was the worst couple months of his life, because Zayn enjoys a McChicken burger meal from McDonalds every once in a while, but not eating junk food and doing what Niall told him to do, he has been blessed with a ripped six back and defined V line and decent sized arms, so, really, he isn't complaining. Plus, having this kind of body helps his tattoo littered arms, chest, and back pop in his photo shoots. 

He sighs into the mirror and balances on one leg to slip a sock on and then does it again to put the other one on before he stuffs his feet into a pair of black and silver Nike trainers. He gives himself a once over in the mirror before stepping out in front of Perrie who gives him a glance over. She smiles at him before circling him like a shark. Zayn just rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, you’re good. The photographer is here. Be your sexy and charming self.” She hugs him before she’s pushing him out of small office like room and into a room where people from all walks of life are walking around. Managers, publicists, and their PA’s. 

His eyes scan the room, Eleanor is talking to Harry near the refreshments table; they’re close friends but also more than that because Harry is engaged to Eleanor’s brother, Louis; whom he has never met, he’s always been busy or in a different timezone, it was pretty shitty actually, not actually getting to meet your best friends boyfriend/fiancée. He should really meet Louis soon, well, before the wedding at least.

There are other people in expensive suits snooping around, people chatting on their phones or writing things down, some are on their laptops. And then there’s the photographer. Zayn watches her move about the white canvas where he’ll be standing so she can take the photos. Her hair is a dark purple and falls against her back; massive brown eyes and a cute smile. She’s dressed in a pair of leggings with a pair of ripped white washed denim jeans over them, big bulky boots with buckles on them and a old band t-shirt.  
He walks over to her and smiles before sticking his hand out so she can shake it. “Hi, I’m Zayn, I’m looking forward to working with you.”

The girl smiles sweetly and takes his hand, shaking it firmly. “Jade.” She says, voice a little horse, kinda like a singers voice but it’s also sweet like honey. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Zayn Malik. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Zayn smiles again and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “So, how long have you been a photographer?”

Zayn isn’t flirting, he’s just being friendly; he doesn’t even like girls for crying out loud. Jade laughs at the crazy accusation, but so does someone else. Someone from behind him. It’s a deep laugh, like it’s coming straight from the persons chest. 

“I would never give her a camera.” The person says. 

Jade rolls her eyes and tuts while Zayn tries to conceal a shiver. The model has never come across a voice that has made a ripple of arousal? (can he call it that) run up his spine before. It’s new and exciting and he wants it to happen again. And again and again. 

Zayn turns around slowly and comes face to face with one of the most amazing looking guys he’s ever met. Where has this gorgeous man been hiding? Seriously! He’s all lean muscles, brown eyes, soft looking hair and a smile which makes his eyes crinkle. He’s tall and nicely dressed and God, Zayn wants him. He’s in deep shit!

“Wow!” Zayn utters but then, fuck! Did he actually say that? Oh Jesus Christ, since when does his brain to mouth filter stop working when he’s around good looking men? He blushes to the tips of his ears and down his neck. “I, uh, I-I, mean, nice to meet you, I’m Zayn.”

He sticks out his hand and waits for the guy in front of him to shake his hand. The photographer smiles and connects his slightly larger hand to Zayn’s and the boy with black hair tries to ignore the jolt which shoots up his arm. 

“Liam.” 

_Liam._ Zayn voices in his head, just to see what it sounds like. He would say it out loud but that may come off a little creepy, considering he’s only just met the dude, but then again, he did say “wow” out loud ten seconds ago so maybe he’s crossed the “creepy” line. But he’ll definitely check out how it sounds later while he fucks into his fist, when his body is on fire and slicked with sweat, muscles tensing with ecstasy as he cums all over his defined V line and abs. Zayn shakes his head, bringing him back to reality because the last thing he needs is to pop a hard on in front of everyone. That’d be more embarrassing than voicing his awe on how beautiful this man is.

Zayn opens his mouth to say something but before he can utter a polite “nice to meet you” Eleanor is yanking him away by grabbing his upper arm, before he can burn Liam into his corneas to use for later.

When he’s standing at the other end of the room, with his back turned towards Liam, he gives his makeup artist a pointed look. “For fucks sake Eleanor, what?” He snatches his arm out of her grasp.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow at him, a knowing glimmer to her eye. “You were eye fucking him.” She muses, smirk dancing on her lips. 

Zayn rolls his eyes, “I was not.” He indignantly mutters.

Eleanor huffs a laugh, “don’t worry, he was eye fucking you too,” she takes a Real Techniques powder brush out of the transparent makeup bag which is wrapped around her slim waist before pulling out MAC translucent mineral powder. “You should of seen his face when you walked out from getting changed,” she laughs before unscrewing the lid and swirling the brush into the product which clings to the black plastic. “His eyes bugged out of his eye sockets, his jaw went slack and I took it upon myself to look down south.” Eleanor winks and dusts the powder gently over his face.

Again, before Zayn can say anything, his name is being called by the director. Eleanor applies a little more chap stick to his thin but firm pink lips, she tinkers with his hair and adds a little more hair spray before sending him on his way. 

“Okay Zayn, I want you standing on the marker, hands in your pockets, looking down; it makes you look venerable,” Zayn listens intently as he walks to the blue cross in the middle of the backdrop. “But before that, let’s take a few test shots, which Liam can direct; Liam…”

The director, who Zayn doesn’t know the name of and he doesn’t plan on learning it, he stopped paying attention to directors names ages ago, slinks away and Zayn watches him go before his amber eyes connect with warm brown eyes and for a few moments, it’s just them two in the room. 

Zayn watches a smile bloom over Liam’s face, maybe letting Zayn know he felt it too. Zayn is memorized by the way Liam moves behind the camera, how he leans forward to check if the angle is right, to see if it’s zoom it up to par. 

“Alright Zayn, erm, let’s see…” Zayn laughs at Liam’s thinking face; that’s when the flash and shutter goes off. 

The model watches as Liam and Jade share a smile. “Okay, what’s your favourite food?” 

Zayn pulls a face at that question and again, the flash and shutter goes off. “My mum’s cooking; it doesn’t matter what she cooks me, it’s always amazing and it beats all kinds of other food.”

Zayn smiles at the recent memory he has of going home. He had time off and immediately packed a bag and got into his Mercedes, hauling arse to his childhood home. His family had welcomed him home with opening arms, like always, and they had eaten a feast of traditional dishes that his mum has perfected over the years before the all settled down and watched TV. 

He’s bought back by a flash and shutter going off. Zayn smiles, brightly, eyes crinkled and tongue pushed against his teeth and it happens again. “We’ll do two more and then go into the shoot properly.” 

Zayn nods his head, “nice t-shirt.” Zayn says and he watches Liam’s smile grow before he looks down, tugging at the hem. 

“Thank you. I’m a massive superhero buff.” 

Zayn bites his lip, and then the flash and shutter goes off again. “Me too. I’m a massive fan, um,” he scratches the back his neck and thinks whether or not he should admit this. “My comic book collection is a little ridiculous; you wouldn’t believe how many interventions my friends have done.” He laughs a little breathlessly before smacking his hands over his face. Oh Lord, that made him sound like the biggest nerd in the whole world. The flash and shutter goes off and Zayn peeks up at Liam from behind is slightly spread fingers. For the last time, the flash and shutter goes off again and he thinks that’s the sixth test shot they’ve done. 

“Alright,” Jade claps her hands to break the tension between Zayn and Liam, which has grew thick and charged with something unspoken. The boys jump and both look at her. “Shall we get down to the real stuff now?”

Zayn and Liam nod their heads.

-x-

Liam thinks he fell in love with Zayn the moment he uttered the Holy words ‘comic book’. So what if he met the guy three hours ago? Zayn, with his sleek black hair and his hazel coloured eyes, which sometimes seem amber in different elements of light. His thick eyelashes and sharp jaw bone, not to mention his body, which, okay, Liam hasn't seen yet, but he can use his imagination. Well, for now. Until later on in the day. 

He looking over the test shots while everyone is on their lunch breaks. Zayn’s assistant, Harry – whom seems very familiar to Liam, but the Harry Louis’ engaged to doesn’t wear his hair up in a tight bun, so, he can’t be sure – takes him out to eat. Liam sent Jade to get him something, he didn’t care what it was, as long as it was food, he’d be happy. He also told her to get something for herself too. He’s sat on a plush grey sofa with his laptop perched on his lap when suddenly he isn't alone. 

“Eleanor, what are you doing here?” How come he didn’t notice her earlier?

Eleanor makes a face at him, “Li, I’m working.”

“You,” he says a little shocked, “work for Zayn Malik? Why didn't you tell me?!”

The brunette just shrugs before she sits down. “Li, this is Perrie.” She motions to a tall blonde girl standing in front of him, nicely dressed. She’s wearing high wasted jeans and a white crop top with a camouflage jacket pulled over her shoulders. Eleanor is wearing a uniform, well, basically any clothes that are black. Perrie holds out her left hand while she sips at the hot beverage she purchased from Starbucks. “Perrie, this is Liam. Louis’ best mate.” They shake hands and then Perrie is sitting on the other side of him.

“We have something we want to ask you.” Eleanor says from his left. 

Liam closes his laptop and folds his hands atop of the Apple device, “I’m all ears.” 

“Well,” Perrie starts, “our little Zaynie doesn’t take being naked very well. Not that he has anything to be ashamed of, if you know what I mean,” Perrie waggles her eyebrows while Eleanor tacks on, “seriously, it’s like he’s photoshopped.” Perrie laughs into her drink. “Anyway, he doesn’t feel comfortable flaunting his junk in front of people, so, we; Perrie and I were thinking, maybe, you could take them at your place?”

“Of course!!” Liam all but shouts. And what? His brain didn't even process what was said to him. Eleanor and Perrie laugh from beside him. “But only because I want him to feel comfortable and if that’s what it takes, then I’ll do that. I’ll tell him when he gets back from his lunch break.”

Perrie claps her hands together, “thank you so much.” And then she’s scurrying off somewhere. 

He turns to Eleanor and sees her starring at him. Sometimes he wonders how Louis and her came from the same egg. Seriously, they’re nothing alike, but twins of the opposite sex are always different. Louis has blue eyes, Eleanor has brown eyes. Their hair colour is different and their bodies are different. Not to mention their personalities and sense of humour. And of course, their jobs; Eleanor is a makeup artist and hair stylist and Louis is a Drama teacher. 

“Can I have a look at the test shots you got?” She bats her eyelashes at him.

Louis does the exact same thing, he thinks, bats his eyelashes when he wants something, but Louis does the whole thing, eyes, lips, and eyelashes. Liam thinks that’s the only thing they have in common, maybe apart from their attitudes, even their taste is men is completely different. Now, the thing is, Liam doesn’t want to show them to anyone. But it’s his job so he can’t say no.

Liam sighs and opens is laptop up so it hums back to life. He needn’t go looking for them because they’re right there. The shots are stunning. Zayn is the best living thing he has been blessed to photograph. He loves his job. He flips through them so Eleanor can have a look.

“Aw, that one’s amazing!” She voices her admiration at the one where Zayn was talking about his mums cooking. “His mum’s birthday is coming up, I think she’d love that. Or the one where he’s peeking through his fingers and looking behind the camera.”

Liam smiles and nods his head, storing that tidbit of information away for later. Eleanor has finished looking at the last photo when Zayn and Harry walk in. They both notice him and before he knows it, he’s faced with his future husband and his best friends future husband. It doesn’t seem Zayn knows Liam and Harry know each, maybe he wants Liam to tell him.

“Hi Leeyum.” And wow, he has never heard his name said like that. Thick Western Yorkshire accent bending the letters of his name in a way that makes Liam’s heart beat fast. “This is Harry.”

Liam holds out his hand with a smile on his face, “nice t’ meet ya Harry.”

Harry smiles, dimple denting his cheek, “likewise.” 

And then there’s a beat of awkward silence before Harry talks again, “I think I’m going to go and talk to Eleanor. See ya around Liam.” 

Liam nods his head, “yeah, later Harry.” He watches Harry walk away. And then it’s just him and Zayn, he turns his head towards Zayn and smiles. “Zayn, can I talk to you?”

Zayn nods his head and sits down on his left side. Liam tires not to picture this is how they would sleep, Zayn on the left side and him on the right side. How Zayn’s back would fit perfectly aligned with his chest. He must gaze off into the distance behind Zayn because there’s suddenly a gentle but strong poke to the tip of his nose. Liam shakes his head and looks back at Zayn, who’s biting his lip and waiting for Liam to speak. 

The photographer clears his throat, hoping the blush that has evidently made home on his cheeks isn’t visible before speaking. “Okay, I’ve heard through the grape vine a certain model isn't comfortable being nude in front of a crowd.”

Zayn blushes beautifully before his eyes wander over to the two girls who not so subtly snap their heads away. Zayn rolls his eyes before turning back to Liam. “Well, to be honest, I’m not. But more-so, my whole family is going to see this, my mum hasn’t seen me naked since she gave birth to me; I’m a very private person.”

Liam nods his head, understanding what must be going through Zayn’s head. He’d die of embarrassment if his whole family saw him naked too. “Okay, but back to the crowd, why don't you come to my studio and I’ll take the photo’s there.”

Zayn’s eyes widen, “you’d do that?” 

Liam blushes and nods, “of course. I’m all about making my clients feel comfortable, and if you’re not comfortable being naked in front of people, it will make the photoshoot seem forced and you’ll be tense. So, we take it to mine, just the two of us and a backdrop plus a camera. Does that sound okay?”

Zayn smiles, his tongue pushing against his teeth and it’s the cutest thing Liam has ever seen and he thinks he wants to make Zayn smile this way for the rest of his life. “Of course, thank you.” 

Liam claps his hands together. “Goodie, now, get my address from,” _Harry_ Shit. “Jade. And I’ll meet you at mine at two?”

“Thank you so much Liam.” 

Liam blushes again and he thinks he’s blushed more times today than he has in his twenty two years of life. “My pleasure.” And then he’s standing up and going to talk to the director and ordering Jade nicely to pack his stuff up.

-x-

You can’t blame Liam for having a wank as soon as he steps foot into the comfort of his own home. He all but threw his stuff on the couch and raced up the stairs, stripping his clothes off, jumping on the bed and began feeling himself all over, thinking about Zayn until he was hard and leaking. Zayn Malik had done a number on him and he’ll be damned if he photographs Zayn naked without releasing some tension from this morning. And yes, he imagines Zayn’s lithe body beneath his but not before imagining Zayn on his hands and knees, spread out with his own tongue deep inside the delicious model. Oh good God, how was Liam going to handle Zayn Malik naked. In his studio? Fuck, he didn’t think his get off session through.

Once he was showered and freshly dressed, he drank his body weight in Coke, he needed the energy to actually move after his powerful orgasms. The sugar and caffeine from the fizzy drink makes him buzz around his place cleaning every possible surface and floor he comes across. He doesn’t want Zayn to think he’s a slob and he isn’t, but Jade does his cleaning, but she isn’t here. Once he’s done the kitchen, he had to literally throw all of his dirty dishes in the dishwasher, he moves on to the living room. He precariously rearranges the photography magazines on the coffee table, re-throws the plaid blanket that lives on the back of his expensive black leather couch. And then he goes to the downstairs bathroom. It isn’t that messy because he hardly ever uses it but he cleans it nonetheless. He moves upstairs once he’s drank another can of Coke. He makes his bed, roughly might he add, and plucks his clothes up that are strewn all over his laminate floor. He throws them in his laundry hamper and makes a mental note to do his laundry tomorrow. He then dashes to his ensuite and gasps at what he sees. It’s a mess, Jesus Christ what the hell happened; it’s like a bomb went off. There are wet towels on the floor, his mirror is smeared with toothpaste. There are empty bottles of shampoo and deodorant and why didn’t Jade clean it? And then he remembers, she refused to clean his room and his bathroom. Fuck! He quickly rushes back down to the kitchen and grabs a black bin liner. He chances a look at the clock sitting in his kitchen. It’s quarter to two. Shit!!  
Rushing back upstairs and into his grey and white colour schemed ensuite he grabs anything he sees which is out of place and dumps it in the bag. Once that’s done and he’s reorganized everything near his sink and in the shower, he heads back down stairs and goes straight to the front door. He pulls it open and squeaks when he sees a pair of hazel eyes and black hair. 

“Zayn?!” Liam yelps, “you’re early.” And then he hides the black bin bag behind him but there was no point; he knew Zayn had saw. 

Zayn smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry. I was bored at home, so… Eleanor is one her way.”

Liam just blinks. He stares at Zayn for a full minute before, “shit, um, uh, c-come in.” Liam stands aside and lets the model in.

Zayn smiles nervously and slides past, setting foot in Liam’s apartment. Liam hastily throws the rubbish in the hall way and closes the door behind him. He turns to find Zayn looking around, eyes shining bright. Liam smiles subconsciously. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Zayn spins around and grins, “this place is incredible.”

The sound of awe in Zayn’s honey voice makes Liam blush. Zayn’s place is probably twice as nice, adorned in Superhero memorabilia, with red, green, blue and black furniture. But it’s still cute and Zayn looks really good walking into his kitchen. Liam swiftly follows the model and walks to the fridge. “Would you like something to drink?”

“What do ya have?”

Liam opens the fridge door which is adorned with magnets from the places he’s visited like France, Germany, Spain, Greece and there’s even one of the Sydney Opera House when he got the chance to go to Australia. There’re pictures too; some of his family, him and his older sisters and one of him, Louis and Harry. Which Zayn notices. 

“Why do you have a picture of my best friend on your fridge?”

Liam laughs, “oh, yeah, um, Louis and Eleanor, I’ve know Louis and El for years.” 

Recognition hits Zayn in the face and he blushes. “Oh, that makes sense. So, we have mutual friends and we’ve gone a while without meeting each other. Do you know Niall Horan too?” Zayn laughs. 

“The Irish dude?” Liam nods, “yeah, that man is a right laugh. I met him at Louis and Harry’s engagement party.” And when Liam thinks about, “hey, where were you?”

Zayn sighs, “I was in Paris working on a campaign shoot. Harry was pissed right off but I made it up to him by giving a generous donation to his wedding fund.”  
Liam laughs, “that was nice of you.” He looks back into the fridge, “sorry, about the drink. I have water, Coke, Sprite, Orange Juice, Apple Juice or wine.”

“A wine would be lovely,” Zayn smiles and leans on the breakfast bar.

“Wine it is.”

Liam pulls the wine out of the fridge and places it on the counter top before walking to the cupboard and pulling out two sparkling wine glasses. Liam smiles when he sets them down and thinks maybe he should make small talk. Guys like that right? That’s what you do when you like a guy right? Liam is shocking at this. It’s like he’s in high school again, always blushing and tripping over his tongue When he got college it got a little better because he grew into his confidence a little but when he got to Uni, it was no longer an issue, Liam grew into himself, he filled out and talking to cute boys was no longer an issue; until now.

“So,” he starts, “how-how did you get into modelling?” He pours the sweet wine into both glasses and hands one to Zayn.

Zayn explains how he got his first shot at modelling, he was out at a club one night when a suited man came up to him and slipping him a business card, he thought it was like a cheesy porno or something when a guy comes up to you and expects you to show up for a “casting video” so he got Harry to go with him and it was all pucker. He told Liam how he met Harry, it was during school and they clicked and became fast friends and when Zayn got his first modelling gig, he asked him to be his assistant. He tells the photographer about his family and life in Bradford, where he grew up. He tells him how he met Perrie – in school but became fast friends when Zayn helped her home one night because she was off her face. Liam listens, all awhile with a smile on his face. Liam thinks Zayn is the cutest and most incredible person in the world. Liam tells him stuff too, about his family in Wolverhampton and how he met Louis in Uni and how he met Eleanor too. Tells him how he has one neice and one nephew. Tell him about college and Uni. They tell each other about their coming out stories. And their past boyfriends and it turned out they shared a mutual dickhead ex called Nick. And of course, they talked about their shared love; everything Marvel and DC. It was over all too soon, their bubble is popped by someone knocking on the door. Liam excuses himself and goes to answer it. 

“Hello lovely.” 

Eleanor smiles and hugs Liam before walking to Zayn. Zayn has finished his wine and is standing there, hands in his pockets.

“Hi gorgeous, ready?” 

Zayn just smiles and nods his head, following Eleanor up the stairs to the studio. Liam follows and goes into his bedroom. He walks to his wardrobe and pulls out his fluffy navy blue robe for Zayn to put on. 

“Zayn?!” He shouts. 

“Yes?” Liam jumps and yelps. He didn’t know Zayn would be so close. 

He laughs nervously, “here, put this on. You can get changed in here.” Liam smiles, hands the model the robe and walks out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sighs before he heads to his studio to set up for the shoot. 

Eleanor is in there. Her hair is in a pony tail, makeup simple and flawless. She’s wearing black jeans, a black shirt and black vans which she probably stole from Louis; it’s all black and he thinks it’s kinda boring. She has an array of products she’ll be using on Zayn. Liam looks at them and shakes his head, not understanding what goes where. He stalks over to his equipment and sets it all up. He makes sure the background is speck-less, he removes his shoes just in case, he makes sure the lighting is on point. And he sets up his Mac and camera, taking test shots to make sure the lights work.

He’s flipping through his camera when Zayn walks in, Liam’s robe swallowing him whole. The blue is the perfect contrast to his skin; Liam can hardly breathe. How can someone be so stunningly beautiful?

“Okay?” Liam asks putting his Canon down. 

Zayn nods. He looks a little nervous and Liam would be too, being naked in front of a stranger, showing his most private areas, that Liam may or not want to kiss, lick, bite and taste. 

“Do you want me to leave the room while El gets you ready?” 

Zayn shakes his head. “Do you want another glass of wine?” He tries. 

Zayn smiles, so his tongue is pushed against his teeth. “Yes. Please.” 

Liam nods and is out the door so quick he nearly collides with Eleanor, he didn’t see her leave the room; she’s so sly and quiet sometimes. She shoots him a “slow down Payne.”  
Liam doesn’t listen and soon he makes it to the kitchen and is pouring another glass of wine for Zayn and himself, which he downs quickly, to calm his nerves. It doesn’t do much, but it’s his second glass in the space of ten minutes and he’s sure it’ll kick in soon enough. Grasping the glass, he walks back to his studio and nearly drops it when he comes face to face – well, face to back – with Zayn taut, muscled back. And tight arse. Fuck. There’s a tattoo of what seems to be a little bird perched on a stem of some sort in the middle of his scapulars.

“Okay, I’m done. Have fun.” Eleanor announces and winks at Liam before she slides past. All the while having a smirk on her face. Bitch.

Zayn is now covered up, looking a bit pink in the cheeks. Liam smiles small at him before walking over and handing him the wine. Zayn takes it and Liam tries to ignore the jolt he feels when their knuckles brush. Just like Liam did mere minutes ago, Zayn skulls the wine. 

“Zee,” and Liam may blush at the implied nickname, “you don’t have to be nervous, okay. It’s just me.”

Zayn nods and lets out a steadying breath, “okay, where do you want me?” 

_‘On your hands and knees, please’_ Liam wants to say but he doesn’t. “On the blue cross please.” 

Zayn walks over to the centre of the backdrop, all nervous steps and Liam wants to do something to calm his nerves. There is one thing he can do, but maybe it’s a bit forward; he hasn’t even known Zayn for twenty four hours yet.

“Just drop it whenever you’re ready, babe.” 

Zayn flushes at the pet name and slowly undoes the knot in the front of his robe. Liam holds his breath, he doesn’t know why, but he feels like it’s right in a situation like this. The robe drops past his shoulders, those muscular shoulders and there are more tattoos and Liam wants to trace each one with his tongue. Then his drops it past his defined arms and there are more tattoos and good God, he’s a walking piece of art. There’s a tiger, a snake and a girl who looks a little like Rita Ora, but Rita doesn’t have a mark on her neck; Liam has a birthmark on his neck. He’s littered and Liam is having difficulties breathing, he takes a deep breath and holds it. And then the robe drops down to his chest, and then his sculpted stomach and V line. Liam keeps holding his breath until he lungs ache because he knows what’s coming. Zayn drops his robe to the floor and Liam can’t stop himself.  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” And yeah, Liam’s brain to mouth filter seemed to fail him. So he blushes. 

Zayn smiles, kinda pleased he has such an effect on Liam. “Like what you see, Leeyum?”

Liam just nods dumbly. “O-okay, let’s get started shall we?” 

Liam just takes a few snaps of Zayn in a few poses. In one of them, he has Zayn face the other way so it’s just the back of his head and the amazing expanse of his back and the top of where his butt starts, it’s toned and sun licked just a little so his natural skin colour shines through. Another one was the profile of Zayn’s body; head from waist with his head bowed, hair falling into place naturally. And the last one was of Zayn facing the camera, looking into the lens seductively, hand place on his neck as he tilted his head slightly, bitting his lip. His torso was exposed , muscles and tattoos as well as his sexy snail trail and trimmed pubic hair and then his dick. It was perfect, if Liam did say so himself. It wasn’t that long but it was thick and he was cut. Liam wanted to lick and suck and swallow but that would be unprofessional. 

“Okay, now for the real pics. Just do what you feel comfortable with and go with it.” He manages.

So Zayn does. He goes for it, it’s a mixture of sexy, seductive, innocent, and by the end of the shoot Liam has the hottest photos he’s ever taken in his entire career and a hard on so painful, and rigid, he’s worried about it busting through his jeans. 

“These are great Zayn. I’ll send them off tomorrow, I’m sure they won’t need editing.”

Zayn doesn’t put his robe back on, instead, he walks towards Liam. Liam’s breath hitches and he places his camera down blindly.

“Do you still like what you see?” Zayn whispers into the shell of Liam’s ear, he also pushes his palm into Liam’s crotch, which, Liam bucks up into because it feels so good. Liam nods while the throws his head back because Zayn’s hand feels so good on him. 

Zayn snakes his hand up towards the back of Liam’s head, weaving his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and grabs a handful before he yanks Liam’s head forward so he can crash their lips together. Their kiss is anything but soft and sweet. It’s all teeth, tongue and lips, it’s sloppy but also very erotic and it turns Liam on. 

Liam can feel Zayn’s cock against his thigh, hard and perfect, he wants to get his lips around it so badly. He pulls away from Zayn’s lips and kisses, licks, sucks, and bites down Zayn’s neck, chest and stomach. He wraps his lips around one of Zayn’ nipples making Zayn groan and throw his head back, Liam pulls off and sucks a bruise underneath, and places a soothing kiss over the rising blood before he runs his tongue over Zayn’s defined abs and v line, he even dips his tongue into Zayn’s belly button before sucking a bruise beside it. 

And then he gets to his destination. Liam looks up and smirks when he sees Zayn looking down at him, eyes blown, skin flushed a pretty pink colour and his bottom lip is in-between his teeth. He sticks his tongue out and licks Zayn’s cock which is standing up against Zayn’s stomach. He keeps eye contact when he takes the head into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue over the sensitive frenulum. Liam hears Zayn moan so he wraps his hand around the base and begins to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking generously. Zayn moans and threads his fingers through Liam’s hair, he lets out a few ‘fucks’ before he’s cumming down Liam’s throat with a whimper of Liam’s name. Either Liam is amazing at giving head, or it’s been a while since Zayn has had an orgasm or Zayn suffers from premature ejaculation. Liam is going to go with the first and/or second one.

Zayn pulls Liam up by his hair and kisses him as soon as they’re face to face, licking into the photographers mouth, moaning when he can taste himself on Liam’s tongue. “Too many clothes.” Zayn says against his lips breathlessly. 

Liam nods his head and strips himself of his clothes. He throws his t-shirt across the room, he unbuttons his jeans then slips the fly down before they’re pooling around his ankles, then he’s kicking them somewhere, he doesn’t care, all he’s thinking about is the beautiful model standing in front of him, looking at him like he’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life. Once Liam is fully naked, him and Zayn connect their lips together again, this time, it’s a lot calmer and softer, passionate. Liam kisses down Zayn’s neck again, he can’t help but suck a bruise under Zayn’s ear, which makes a shaky moan slip past Zayn’s lips. Zayn jumps up so his legs wrap around Liam’s waist, Liam grabs him and supports him as they walk down the hall to his bedroom. 

“So, I was thinking, maybe,” Liam starts, pressing kisses across Zayn’s jaw. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Zayn laughs, but then he sees the look in Liam’s eyes. “You’re serious?” 

“Very serious.”

Liam drops Zayn on to his bed, landing with a soft thud and a soft giggle to follow before Liam climbs atop the bed and settles between his legs. He grinds his hips down into Zayn experimentally and marvels in the way the model throws his head back and closes his eyes because of the pleasure. Liam bites down on his bottom lip; Zayn really is a sight for sore eyes, he’s a marvellous creation, maybe he should send his parents a thank you card and a basket of rich chocolate and expensive champagne for creating such a beautiful human being, but then again, that could come off as creepy, so, maybe not. He’ll just wait to thank them on their wedding day.

Zayn is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, making his body glisten in the afternoon sun which is coming in from the floor to ceiling windows. After making out, feeling each other up, licking and tasting each other, they’ve both worked themselves up so they’re even harder than what they were earlier in the evening, both rigid and leaking. Liam marks down Zayn’s neck once more, and he thinks he might be scolded by Zayn’s manager, publicist, Eleanor, and Perrie, but it’s worth it. There’s nothing hotter seeing a guy marked up, letting people know Zayn is taken, well, going to be taken, and Liam is the one Zayn will go to, the one who he’ll say good morning to and goodnight to. The only he’ll call just so he can hear his voice and it’s everything Liam has ever wanted. It’s a delicious though and Liam can’t help but to suck another one on his hip.

“Turn over, hands and knees.” Liam orders, voice laced with arousal.

Zayn whimpers and his eyes close briefly, there was only a thin ring of hazel left, the rest had been swallowed by the black pupil. Zayn does as he’s told and Liam moans when he sees it. Every inch of Zayn is perfect, clean and hairless; does he shave or wax? The thought of Zayn waxing turns Liam on a little too much.

Liam kneels behind him and runs his fingers from Zayn’s scapulars, down his back and then to his sides before finishing on his fleshy bum cheeks. He massages them, making Zayn push back into his hands. Liam smirks before leaning in a teasing Zayn’s rim with the tip of his tongue. 

Zayn’s back dips inwards, so he pushes his arse out a little bit more. Liam continues to tease so Zayn is moaning and pleading and whimpering his name, while he fists the sheets. Liam finally stops teasing and licks carefully around the taut skin, revelling in the taste of Zayn. It’s starts slow, tranquil, but it soon becomes messy. 

Liam pulls back and dances his index finger over the slick skin, smirking at the way Zayn’s hole tries to suck the digit whole. “So fucking greedy.” He muses before pushing in slowly, making Zayn groan out. Liam slowly works the digit in, biting his lip because Zayn is so tight it’s suffocating. He soon adds a second and the third, stretching the model thoroughly before he fucks into him. 

Liam pulls his fingers out, licks at Zayn’s rim a few more times before peeling himself away and flipping Zayn around. Liam kisses up Zayn’s stomach before connecting their lips, kissing slowly and licking into Zayn’s mouth, moaning because Zayn can probably taste himself and it turns Liam on so much. 

He pulls away and reaches over to the bedside table next to his side of the bed, pulling the second draw open and pulling a condom and a bottle of lube out. Yeah, okay, so he doesn’t get that much action, but it’s good to be prepared. 

Liam grips the base of his cock and strokes, releasing some of the tension. He throws his head back and moans, God it feels amazing. He blinks his eyes open and sees that Zayn is staring at him, eyes glazed over, skin flush and hair mattered to his forehead. His cock is laying on his tummy, pink and wet; it looks good enough to eat. Liam moans at the sight.

Liam picks up the condom and goes to tear it open, but Zayn stops him with a whine. Liam snaps his eyes open and blinks. “’re you sure?” 

“I’m clean, and if you’re clean, I’m sure.” And Zayn’s voice is like honey; smooth and thick. 

Liam nods his head, he hasn’t had that many sexual partners and when he did have sex with them, he always used a condom but the thought of Zayn not wanting to use one nearly makes him cum on the spot. 

Liam throws the condom somewhere behind him before picking up the lube. He squeezes a liberal amount of the goo on his hand and lathers his cock before he wipes the rest over Zayn’s hole, making the model moan and squirm. 

The photographer leans forwards and connects their lips softly all awhile griping the base of his cock and teasing Zayn’s hole. Popping the head in and then out and then he repeats. Zayn is moaning into Liam’s mouth and Liam happily swallows them. The teasing causes Zayn to spread his legs even more so Liam has more room to move. He continues kissing Zayn everywhere until the raven haired beauty is lax and melting into the mattress. Liam takes this as his cue to sink into Zayn, slowly. Moaning at how tight and warm he is. Zayn whimpers and threads his fingers into the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck and drags him down so he can connect their lips again, it’s soft and passionate and the kiss feels like a promise, like this is the first of many kisses like this one. 

Liam rocks into Zayn slowly, enjoying the sounds Zayn is making, the feel of him around his member. The fingers in his hair grip firmly, but not too hard so it hurts and the kiss just adds the ambiance, perfect and loving, intimate, the first of many. He gains speed, but not too much. Zayn’s little ‘uh uh uh’s’ are driving him crazy and when his back arches, Liam knows he’s hit that spot and he keeps nudging it. 

“Yeah, fuck, right there baby. Keep going.” Zayn whimpers.

Liam groans too because he can feel Zayn tightening around him. The coil in his stomach has been ignited and it’s only going to be a matter of time before he releases in Zayn’s tight body. He picks up the pace a little more, groaning and moans, their breathing rapid as they both chase their orgasms.

Liam is hitting that spot and soon, Zayn’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head and his back arches, a moan escaping his lips as he cums over his chest, untouched with a cry of Liam’s name. Seeing Zayn lose himself is enough to send Liam over the edge. He nuzzles his head in the crook where Zayn’s neck and shoulder join and groans Zayn’s name before he bites down and shoots his load inside of Zayn.

Breathing hard, Liam rolls over and stares at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. Zayn is the same next to him, both sweating. “That, was, fucking, amazing!” Zayn pants out.  
Liam smiles and turns his head towards Zayn, breath catching in his throat. Zayn looks ruined and it’s a sight Liam never wants to forget or live without. “Yeah, it was.”

Zayn smiles back with his tongue pressed against his teeth. “So, about that date?” 

Liam giggles and leans over towards the model, placing a sweet chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. So, Liam went to work that morning, not knowing what was going to happen. He finished work with the knowledge of photographing a model and that’s all good but he thinks he ended the day with so much more than that. And it’s perfect, it’s just what he needs. 

Zayn Malik is exactly what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun to write, I did edit it but I apologize for any mistakes. Please share this on tumblr so the OP can see it! And comment, kudos, bookmark. And you can me at suicidaltomlinson on tumblr.


End file.
